History of the Reapers
The Rise of the Reapers starts long ago with the First Pureblood Reaper: Grinzler, the Reaper King. In a dark, unnamed dimension, where the weather is the darkest and most dangerous of storms, and the floor is corrupted obsidian that radiates antimatter, all the Reapers were humanoid creatures similar to that of an average "zombie". They came in an infinite variety of colors; they had robes, glowing eyes, and some even had very jagged mouths. The only purpose they found in the past was to kill anything non-reaper. The first time that intelligent life met them was when a group of players traveled into the depths of newly discovered trench and deep into the caves where they found a portal leading the Reaper dimension. Inside they capture a strong, blue Reaper and bring him back to their own dimension where they present it to the leader of the community. He sees the vicious nature of the beast and orders them to send it back and seal off the entrance to the cave. He believed that no one should come into contact with them ever again. But their contact with the blue Reaper left it with more curiosity than any Reaper has ever had before. It was already more intelligent than most Reapers, and it was the first to get a taste of the advanced player world. With this curiosity alone, it began to form coherent thoughts and memories. It developed the ability to understand its own thoughts and the world around it. In time, with the memories of the players language, it slowly started to speak sounds, then words, then full sentences. As it learned language, it began to think clearer. With it's newly found intelligence, the blue reaper roamed the lands and came across a pool of antimatter. With ignorant curiosity, the reaper went closer to the antimatter and accidentally fell into it. The antimatter flowed into the blue reaper and gave him extreme supernatural abilities. He was as smart as an average player now, maybe smarter. He could speak any language fluently, but preferred what players called english. All sorts of changes came about him, including amazing power, speed, and abilities, and he named himself Grinzler. Other Reapers, the ones he thought of as Pawns, saw him as the Alpha Reaper and did anything he ordered. He taught them and all the Reapers started to become more intelligent. One Reaper, a green one, advanced much faster than any other. He developed great pride in his new abilities and challenged Grinzler, thinking he was superior. Grinzler easily overpowered the strong Pawn Reaper and nearly killed it. But before he delivered the final blow, he went deep into thought about his above average abilities and mental capabilities. Instead of killing the green reaper, he threw him into the same pool he fell into. The green reaper gained powers similar to that of Grinzler's. But to make sure that he was still a little weaker than himself, Grinzler took him out before he was given too much power. The green reaper emerged and named himself Solron. Before anything else, however, Grinzler forced Solron to follow under his rule. Solron remembered Grinzler's immense power and did not challenge him again. They gave themselves the titles of PureBlood due to the fact that their blood and body was "purified" from the antimatter. They often conversed between themselves and, through their continuous stream of talk, Solron learned of the world of Players. He convinced Grinzler that they shouldn't only have control over this dimension, but also that of the player's. But they weren't stupid. They realized that, to take over the other world, they would need more power in the form of more PureBloods. Finding another exceptional Reaper, this time purple, they allowed her to take a dip into the pool of antimatter. She became a PureBlood, just like Grinzler and Solron, and named herself Nightmare. With the combined strength of the three PureBloods, they created a special microscopic organism called the MistReaper. The MistReaper had the ability to transform other cells into Reaper Cells, creating Reaperlings. The MistReapers were released into the world of the players and they began to infect the mobs of the world, both peaceful and not. With the enormous amount of zombies that were infected, they renamed the zombie Reaperlings into the new ReaperPawns. Reapers born in the original reaper dimention were named Reaper Hunters. Unlike ReaperPawns, they had above average intelligence and strength making them much more dangerous and aggressive, and much more of a threat. But even given the large amount of converted Reaperlings added into his armies, Grinzler was not satisfied in their power. He noticed another new exceptionally strong Reaper Hunter and tossed the red guy into the antimatter pool. With the fourth PureBlood, whom was self-named DarkShade, they were all the closer to being ready to be able to take over the Player world. Nightmare was impatient of waiting so she started sending her armies forth and taking control of the Player world. The Leader of the Player world became aware of the borders shrinking to the dark forces and sent Players out to reclaim the lands and cure the converted Reaperlings. Outraged at the force put against them, Solron joined in and retaliated by sending the MistReapers into the Nether world he discovered while roaming through a converted Player Village. New types of Reapers began emerging such as Harbingers, Jumpers, Shotslingers, Harvesters, and tons of others. These species turned the tides back for the Reapers. From these new species, an especially strong and destructive Reaper was found. Seeing the potential in this orange guy, Grinzler dipped him in the antimatter pool and out came the fifth PureBlood. He named himself Oblivious. No more than five Reapers were ever converted into PureBloods, leaving them as the strongest of them all. While they converted the newest Reaper into a PureBlood, the Leader of the Players sent out his own new elite armies to face the Reapers. At this point, all the PureBloods have started fighting against the Players. So much so, that the Players have even learned about each PureBlood's specific personality. Oblivious was a hot-head who obliterated first, asked questions later. DarkShade was a silent devil. He was greedy to the max, taking what he wanted from whomever he wanted and liked things to be kept odd and puzzling. Nightmare was creepy and careless. She was rash and doesn't take things seriously. Everyone she talked to, and sometimes even if they just saw her, was striken with great fear and worry (occasionally even a fellow PureBlood). Solron was the most prideful being to ever exist. He was full of selfish desire and believes that almost everyone is beneath him. It was also beneath him to fight at all except in retaliation, so he became known as the Master of Revenge. It was learned that Grinzler is the Leader of the PureBloods, so the Players titled him the King of the Reapers. Grinzler was heartless and didn't have a single merciful bone in his body. He was ruthless and let nothing stop him in his quest for inter-dimensional domination. A year has passed and neither side has gained any leway on the other, so Grinzler decides to take all of the PureBloods to the next level. While experimenting with the antimatter, he discovered that he could advance and grow their powers even further. He did this with all the PureBloods and pieces of their bodies began to even emit flames that never went out, wings grew on their backs, and they gained the ability to mutate their own bodies into a basically unstoppable force of Destruction. Oblivious grows into a 10 foot tall humonoid entity with four extra arms made of lava extending from his sides, and his body temperature and the surrounding area become as hot as a volcano. DarkShade grows into a creature similar to a minitaur, with huge red crystal-like horns on the sides of his head and under his chin. Nightmare grows six purple spider legs from her back, her legs turn into apendeges, she grows to 15 feet and grows claws, and emits a dark matter from her body. Solron, who was already huge, grows to be 50 feet tall, dwarfing any other being known in existance. He keeps the same body shape while he does this. Grinzler becomes a 20 foot tall wyvern who flies around the world breathing blue, whithering fire that leaves a devastating trail of chaos. At this point, the PureBloods realize their ultimate goal: to reap the living beings of every world and replace them with the perfect species (their own; the Reapers). But controversy between the PureBloods stopped the goal from being reached. Grinzler wanted to wipe out all life in existance that wasn't a Reaper. Solron wanted to build up the Reaper armies and conquer the worlds through pure strength and make them bow before the PureBloods like Gods. Nightmare wanted to engulf the world in ReaperMist and convert them all into Reapers. DarkShade sought to use the corrupt and evil beings of the Player world and set them against their fellow Players to give him a great advantage. Oblivious wanted to set the world ablaze in flames and to destroy everything, leaving nothing but ash and debree. The main reason the PureBloods have yet to defeat the Players was because they enchanted the first portal between the worlds to stop the PureBloods specifically from ever crossing over again. In retaliation to this setback, the PureBloods came together and worked out a plan to construct a new portal to allow free access for all to travel through. Many of the Evil Players saw the beauty of the Reaper's future and sought to help them takeover. The PureBloods saw the potential in these players and converted them. Unlike any other living creature, when a Player is converted, they retain parts of their human selves. They become HalfBloods, as they are half perfect; half human, half reaper. The greatest of these HalfBloods were chosen to serve directly under the PureBloods who chose them. Solron chose a gray one who named himself DreadNaut. DreadNaut is a fellow giant, slightly smaller than Solron himself. He is the strongest HalfBlood there is and is usually one of the first to ignite in a battle. Nightmare chose a pink female called Famine. She is the most unpredictable and decietful Reaper of all, wearing a mask to fool her enemies. Anyone who removes her mask is blinded. She will eat anything but her hunger is never sated, no matter what is consumed. DarkShade chose the yellow guy named Soverign. Soverign brags about anything he can think of. He is stubborn and thinks agressively, denying anything wrong with any plan or idea he comes up with. In many ways, he resembles Solron. But he is different in the fact that he will attack and destroy without any reason, and that he is much too weak and tricky for Solron. Oblivious chose a light blue fellow named Manifest. Manifest thinks before his actions and strategy is his strongest point, allowing him to help the brash pyro in his weakest area. He will argue back and forth with Soverign and will almost always win. Grinzler, being the King, already has the rest of the PureBloods serving directly beneath him so he doesn't need anyone as weak as a HalfBlood (in his opinion). The HalfBloods carried out the wishes of the PureBloods until they finish constructing the portal. After a while, the HalfBloods succeed in creating a new portal and the PureBloods are finally able to return to the Player world. The PureBloods mass up the entirety of their armies in one place. The Players quickly see this happenening and they mass up all of their armies together to face the Reapers. The two armies collide in the first battle of the ongoing Ultimate Player-Reaper War. During this war, the players learn that they have one single hope in defeating the Reapers: they have to kill a reaper in his Omega State (the mutation form that they gained from Grinzler's meddling with the Antimatter). If that happens, the PureBloods go nuclear and wipe out anything in a specific radius around them depending on their size. Solron's is so big that his radius is 500. This makes it hopeless that anyone who decides to kill them in the Omega State will make it out alive. After the third great Confrontation of the two armies, the PureBloods retreated back into their own dimension to rest and renew their diminished army. They left the bulk of their forces behind them to defend the entire path back to the Reaper Dimension, along with defending all the territory they gained. The Players do similar and for a while, the conflict is halted in a time of rest. This is where we are now. We are waiting to see what the PureBloods or Player will decide to do next.